The long term goal of the Advanced Training Opportunities for Minorities in Science Program (ATOMS) is to increase the number of African American and Latin American students who enter and successfully complete a rigorous two-year AS program and transfer and complete a BS program in a Biomedical field related to research. ATOMS is an educational program incorporating several approaches intended to overcome academic success barriers commonly found among youth educated in inner-city schools. Approaches include the following: 1. Development of a solid base of college level skills in generic academic areas, particularly Science and Math; 2. Exposure to and participation in supervised research activities and projects; 3. Mentoring; and 4. Development and delivery of a major presentation on research findings, including oral and written work, to high school audiences and RCC Developmental Science students. The program culminates with a student's graduation and transference to a four-year institution with the intent to major in biomedical Science.